Halte Bus
by baekdgaf
Summary: Di halte bus kita bertemu, di halte bus kita berpisah. [ChanBaek]


"Huh, menyebalkan sekali!" Seorang remaja laki-laki sedang berdecak kesal di halte bus. Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun, seorang pelajar SMA biasa. Atau mungkin kurang dari 'biasa'? Entahlah. Ia adalah golongan orang yang selalu diremehkan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah. Di_bully_? Sudah kejadian biasa bagi pria bermarga Byun ini. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang pintar dan rajin, dan tak sedikit juga teman sekelasnya memanfaatkannya untuk mengerjakan PRnya. Seperti tadi misalnya, Baekhyun dihukum oleh guru Bahasa Indonesia-nya karena tidak mengerjakan PR. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengerjakan PRnya, tapi Jongdae menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengerjakan PRnya terlebih dahulu atau Baekhyun akan di_bully _habis-habisan oleh geng Jongdae. Mengenaskan, memang. Tapi Baekhyun selalu percaya, hidup itu seperti roda; kadang diatas, kadang dibawah. Ia yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan melihat orang-orang yang menyiksanya menderita dan berlutut dihadapannya.

Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke rumah. Udara dingin mulai menyelimuti kulit putihnya. Ia mulai menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, mencoba menciptakan kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam.

Siluet seorang pria terlihat di ujung matanya. Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya, tetapi seiring berhembusnya angin malam, pria itu semakin mendekat. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap wajahnya, ataupun hanya sekedar menengok kepadanya. Semakin Baekhyun menjauh, pria itu terus mendekatinya. Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada yang aneh, pria itu adalah orang jahat. Kini pria itu telah berdiri sempurna di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria itu di ceruk lehernya. Seketika, pria itu menggenggam lengan Baekhyun dengan sangat kuat, tangannya dingin bagaikan es yang melekat di lengannya.

"A..Apa yang kau i-inginkan? Lepaskan! To-" Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus, sebuah tangan kekar sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan kuat. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada orang.

"Tetaplah bersamaku malam ini." Kata pria misterius itu dengan suara seduktif. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Ya, kalian pasti tahu maksud pria itu.

Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta, namun cengkraman pria itu sangat keras pada lengannya, membuat tangan Baekhyun rasanya seperti terbakar. Ia tidak dapat menahan airmatanya, kini manik hitamnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan kristal bening tanpa hentinya. Pria tadi mulai menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari halte, dengan tangannya yang masih membungkam rapat mulut Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun sudah pasrah, ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sangat lemas. Saat ia mulai ingin memejamkan kepalanya, Ia langsung terhempas ke tanah dengan pria tadi telah melepaskan genggamannya.

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah kasur empuk. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sangat sakit, mungkin ia kelelahan. Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengenali dimana ia berasa saat ini.

"Eum, ini dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang parau. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki sebaya dengannya datang menghampirinya. Baekhyun mulai membetulkan posisi duduknya dan merangkak mundur hingga kepalanya membentur kepala ranjang.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan sentuh aku! Kumohon, aku akan berikan apa saja asalkan biarkan aku pulang, kumohon!" Keringat dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin panik. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu terkekeh. Wajah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sangat ketakutan menjadi bingung.

"Kau lucu sekali." Laki-laki bersurai coklat itu tersenyum kecil.

"Yak, Apa yang lucu? Dimana aku? Mengapa kau menculikku?"

"Siapa yang menculikmu? Aku yang menolongmu, bodoh." Baekhyun semakin bingung. Laki-laki itu beranjak menjauhi Baekhyun dan berjalan mengitari kamar.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menghajar pria itu. Aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Kau tadi pingsan karena di tangan pria yang tadi menutup mulutmu ada obat bius. Karena kau tak kunjung bangun, yasudah, aku bawa ke rumahku." Jelas laki-laki itu panjang lebar. Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat mata laki-laki itu, mencoba menerka apakah dia berbohong atau tidak. Namun ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di dalam manik hitam itu. Baekhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dari mata laki-laki itu.

"Te-terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan laki-laki itu yang masih setia membuntutinya. Ketika ia hendak membuka gagang pintu rumah, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana? Ini sudah jam 12 malam." Kata laki-laki itu dengan santai. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat jam dinding yang ada disitu. Benar saja, sekarang sudah jam 11.40. Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri. Laki-laki itu terkekeh.

"Tetaplah disini sampai besok pagi. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam kok."

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang sekarang." Baekhyun mulai mengayunkan gagang pintu, namun laki-laki itu menghentikannya lagi.

"Kalau yang tadi terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan mau menolongmu lagi." Baekhyun mematung dan mulai berfikir.

_Mungkin tidak ada salahnya tetap disini untuk satu malam saja, daripada aku harus mengalami yang seperti tadi? Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau. —_Batin Baekhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menelpon polisi."

"Silahkan saja."

04.45.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri gang kecil menuju rumahnya. Ya, iya sudah pergi dari rumah laki-laki itu tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik rumah. Beruntung, ternyata rumah laki-laki itu tidak jauh dengan rumahnya. Ia sudah membayangkan omelan apa yang akan di lontarkan Ibunya kepadanya saat mendapatkan Baekhyun yang pulang pagi. Tidak itu saja, ia juga memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya yang sangat kelelahan, ditambah beberapa jam lagi ia harus pergi ke sekolah. Rasanya ia ingin mati saat ini juga.

Baekhyun berdiri di halte bus sambil menggesek-gesekkan kakinya pada trotoar.

"Permen karet ini terbuat dari apa, sih? Kenapa tidak mau lepas!" Gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan permen karet dari sepatunya, tentu saja itu ulah teman sekelasnya yang rasanya tidak pernah merasa cukup melihat Baekhyun menderita. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sentuhan di bahu nya. Sentuhan yang hangat, seperti ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya.

"Kau meninggalkan arlojimu." Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata dia adalah laki-laki yang menolongnya kemarin. Namun penampilannya sangat berbeda, kini ia memakai seragam yang tentu saja berbeda dengan seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan berpeluh, membuat kesan _bad boy_ namun tetap _cool_ di mata Baekhyun. Tangan laki-laki itu terulur, memberikan sebuah arloji hitam milik Baekhyun yang tertinggal di rumahnya saat ia hendak tidur.

"Eum, terimakasih." Baekhyun segera mengambil arlojinya. Setelah Baekhyun berbalik, terjadilah kecanggungan di dalam keheningan. Laki-laki itu mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Namaku Chanyeol, siapa namamu?"

_Chanyeol? Seperti pernah dengar. —_batin Baekhyun sambil melamun sendiri.

"Hey?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya? Ah, ya, namaku Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun dengan gelagapan.

Setelah perkenalan mereka, mereka mulai berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Mulai dari hal terkecil hingga hal yang membuat lawan bicara membulatkan mulutnya kaget. Baekhyun mencerita sangat terbuka pada Chanyeol, ia tidak merasa Chanyeol adalah orang asing yang baru saja ia kenal, Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bertemu di halte bus, bahkan mereka menaikki bus yang sama, berhubung rumah mereka berdekatan. Semakin sering mereka bertemu, percakapan-'apa kabar' mereka sudah berubah menjadi canda tawa. Tetapi di hati keduanya, ketika mereka saling berkomunikasi, mereka merasakan desiran-desiran aneh di dalamnya. Ia merasakan ada hawa hangat yang menyerubungi mereka ketika mereka bersentuhan. Apa mungkin dewi cinta sedang berpihak pada mereka?

Butuh waktu 2 bulan bagi mereka untuk memantapkan perasaanya. Butuh 2 hari bagi Chanyeol untuk mempersiapkan kata-katanya. Butuh 2 menit bagi Chanyeol untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Dan butuh 2 detik bagi Baekhyun untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

Sudah 3 bulan mereka menjalani hidup mereka dengan status barunya. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu melindungi Baekhyun dari apapun, kecuali teman-teman Baekhyun. Baekhyun belum memberitahu Chanyeol tentang teman-temannya yang suka menjahilinya. Lagipula jika temannya tahu ia mempunyai seorang kekasih, pasti ia akan dicemooh.

Namun, dalam seminggu terakhir ini Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi di halte bus. Ia tidak mendapatkan pesan atau telepon dari Chanyeol. Ia sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi nomornya tidak pernah aktif. Ia juga sudah mecoba mendatangi rumah Chanyeol, tapi saat ia mengetuk pintu, yang terdengar hanyalah pecahan piring dan gelas dari dalam.

Baekhyun terus memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol. Ia takut sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dan suara pecahan piring dan gelas saat ia mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol, apakah itu Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui benaknya. Ia berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah sambil melamun, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan menariknya ke belakang pohon besar yang agak jauh dari sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mengerjakan PRku? Sengaja agar Jung Sonsaengnim menghukumku? Balas dendam, hm?" Tanya Jongdae sambil mencengkram poni Baekhyun kuat-kuat dan menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun di pohon dengan kawan-kawannya menjaga di sekeliling.

"Bu-bukan, tapi a-aku memang tidak ada waktu, Jongdae-ssi." Wajah Baekhyun membiru, keringat dingin mulai menjalar di tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidak ada waktu apa maksudmu? Kau bukan seorang presiden, _kan_? Kau bukan seorang menteri, _kan_? Kau bukan seorang artis, _kan_? Lalu apa yang kau kerjakan sehingga membuatmu sibuk? Makan dan tidur?" Gelak tawa teman-teman Jongdae mulai terdengar.

"A-Aku-" Tak sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari belakang punggung Jongdae.

"Lepaskan dia." Jongdae menoleh kaget dan bingung. "Kubilang lepaskan dia, atau kau mau aku laporkan pada kantor polisi atas kasus penganiayaan?"

"Chanyeol." lirih Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya teman-teman Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Hanya tersisa dua sejoli yang sudah seminggu tidak bertemu. Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak menggunakan seragam sekolah, tampak jelas sekali ia tidak pergi sekolah hari ini. Atau selama seminggu ini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sangat lembut sambil membelai surai halus Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyuman manis mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat merindukan senyumannya itu.

"Kau kemana saja selama seminggu ini? Mengapa tidak menghubungiku, hm?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namun dalam hitungan detik, tatapan Chanyeol yang lembut berubah menjadi tatapan dingin yang bisa membekukan siapapun yang menatapnya, termasuk Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus dan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

_**Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?**_

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursi halte sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset_nya. Dan kini ia sudah menggunakan seragam sekolah, tidak seperti kemarin. Tanpa menunggu apapun ia langsung menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol!" Sahut Baekhyun. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi dan tegap itu langsung melepas _headset_nya ketika melihat wajah ceria kekasihnya.

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak berani menanyakan kenapa-ia-kemarin atau sekedar membahas hari kemarin karena takut Chanyeol akan memperlakukannya dengan dingin lagi. Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, besok aku ada ulangan Matematika. Kamu bisa,_ kan_, jadi tutorku hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja. Mau ke rumahku?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali merasakan keheningan dan kesunyian di dalam rumah ini. Memang sudah lama Chanyeol bercerita bahwa ia tinggal sendirian karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal dalam kasus kecelakaan dan kakaknya yang sudah berkeluarga tinggal di luar kota.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling ruang tamu. Berantakan. Kotor. Kacau. Tiga kata yang pertama kali ada dibenaknya ketika melihat ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti kandang kuda dibandingkan sebuah ruang tamu. Ia berjalan melewati rentetan foto-foto tua yang tertempel rapi di dinding dengan bingkai yang beragam. Lalu ia berhenti pada foto seorang wanita dewasa dengan wajah malaikat yang sangat damai. Mungkinkah itu ibu dari Chanyeol? Saat ia hendak menyentuh foto itu, Chanyeol menangkis tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat dan menyisakan bekas merah ditangannya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang." Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Tatapan marah, itulah yang Baekhyun lihat. Chanyeol berjalan maju mendekati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Kau tidak tahu kan seberapa pentingnya benda itu?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau hampir saja merusaknya!"

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku belum sama sekali menyentuhnya! Aku bersumpah pa-" Belum selesai Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Baekhyun, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Tanpa terasa setetes airmata mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol?! Jangan perlakukan aku dengan lembut kalau diakhirnya kau akan menyakitiku juga!" Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya sehingga membelakangi Baekhyun. Ia mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat. Sejujurnya, ia sangat sakit melihat malaikat hatinya sedang pilu karena dirinya sendiri.

"Pergiiiiiiiiiii!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan sangat keras sambil melemparkan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Baekhyun berani bersumpah, suaranya kali ini lebih tinggi beroktaf-oktaf jauhnya daripada suaranya sebelumnya. Dengan jalan gontai Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dengan hatinya yang sudah hancur lebur dan 'cap tangan' Chanyeol pada pipinya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun semakin memantapkan dirinya untuk meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol, walaupun dia tahu bukan dia yang salah, tapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba meminta maaf agar dapat menyejukkan kembali hubungan mereka? Namun rasa kecewa kembali mendatangi Baekhyun. Satu hari lagi tanpa keberadaan Chanyeol di halte bus. Tidak ada jalan lain, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia hanya berharap kejadian kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi.

Sesampainya di beranda rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Satu ketuk. Dua ketuk. Tiga ketuk. Akhirnya seseorang membukakan pintu, namun itu bukanlah Chanyeol. Seorang wanita berpakaian suster dengan rambut disanggul berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah, cepat!" Perintah wanita itu. Dengan wajah kebingungan Baekhyun mengikuti perintah wanita itu. Dengan cepat wanita itu langsung menutup pintu.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Siapa anda?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tenang dulu, duduklah. Chanyeol sedang pergi ke supermarket, mungkin kau harus segera pulang sebelum ia datang." Perintah wanita itu, Baekhyun hanya menurutinya.

"Aku adalah perawat Chanyeol." Jelas si wanita itu. Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. _Seorang laki-laki 17 tahun masih membutuhkan perawat untuk mengurusnya? Katakan ini hanya sebuah lelucon. _—batinnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ujar wanita itu lagi, seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Aku melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu kemarin dari belakang."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tidak mencegahnya? Kau bilang kau adalah seorang perawat? Oh, ayolah!"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan-_'ayo ceritakan'_.

"Dulu Chanyeol tinggal di daerah pinggiran kota. Ia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemabuk berat dan sangat kasar. Ibunya, orang yang paling Chanyeol cintai adalah korban yang tewas akibat perlakuan ayahnya, lalu Ayahnya kabur begitu saja. Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol yang depresi pindah kesini untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan berusaha mengubur masa lalu itu, sementara kakaknya menetap di pinggir kota bersama keluarga barunya." Jelas wanita itu.

"Jadi… selama ini dia bohong padaku." Lirih Baekhyun yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan, namun wanita itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Namun sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa mengubur masa lalunya itu, dan sekarang ia mengidap _Bipolar Disorder_."

"Apa itu?"

"_Bipolar Disorder_ adalah sebuah penyakit kejiwaan yang bisa disebabkan oleh kelainan gen atau depresi yang sangat mendalam. _Bipolar Disorder_ menyebabkan si penderita mengalami _mood-switch_ yang sangat drastis. Chanyeol akan mengalami 4 episode dari perubahan _mood_-nya yang bisa berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu atau berbulan-bulan, tergantung lingkungannya. Ia sudah melewati masa _Hypomaniac_, _Mania_, dan episode Depresi sudah ia lewati beberapa hari yang lalu. Di episode _Hypomaniac _dan Mania ia terlihat ceria namun sering berhalusinasi. Di episode Depresi, ia tidak mau sekolah atau sekedar keluar rumah, ia terus menghancurkan semua yang ia lihat. Itu sebabnya kakak Chanyeol mengutusku dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa untuk mengawasinya, tapi Chanyeol tida mengizinkanku untuk keluar dari kamar saat ada orang yang bertamu, ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tau tentang keadaannya, termasuk kau, anak muda." Jelas wanita itu. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pergi sekolah selama seminggu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sekarang, Chanyeol sedang berada pada episode Campuran, dimana perasaan senang dan depresinya dapat berubah-ubah dalam hitungan jam, menit, bahkan detik. Terkadang ia terlihat seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian, tapi tidak, ia hanya mengalami perubahan _mood_ yang sangat drastis dan cepat. Ia sudah berjuang untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya ini dengan seorang diri, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Ia tetap menyakiti orang di sekitarnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri." Tambah wanita itu. Kini semuanya masuk akal dalam pikiran Baekhyun, perubahan sifatnya, keadaan rumahnya, semuanya ternyata adalah rahasia yang telah Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun selama berbulan-bulan.

"Apakah ada obat dari penyakit itu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membendung airmatanya.

"Tentu saja. Semua itu berasal dari sini." Wanita itu menunjuk dada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kasih sayang." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Berikan ia kasih sayang yang murni dari hatimu, overdosis tidak apa-apa. Itulah obat dari segala penyakit, terutama _Bipolar Disorder_. Terapi psikiologi tidak akan berpengaruh banyak baginya, tapi kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya akan sangat membantunya. Aku harap kau mau menolongnya." Jelas wanita itu. Tanpa terasa Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantunya, dengan ini." Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya sambil tersenyum walaupun airmata sudah membanjiri pipinya.

Baekhyun—yang mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan perawat Chanyeol kemarin—membelikan sekotak cokelat untuk Chanyeol dan berharap ia akan menemuinya di halte bus sepulang sekolah. Ia banyak mendengar kata-kata orang bahwa memakan coklat akan mengurangi kadar stress seseorang.

Sore ini suasana halte sangat sepi dan tenang, sangat berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Beruntung, manik hitam Baekhyun menangkap seorang laki-laki yang tengah duduk di kursi halte. Ya, dia adalah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol yang membalas senyumannya.

"Ini untukmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan manis sambil memberikan sekotak cokelat kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengambil sekotak coklat itu. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan meremehkan.

"Sekotak cokelat. Kau suka, kan?"

"Cokelat? Kau sengaja ingin membuat gigiku rusak? Aku tidak butuh ini." Ia melempar pemberian Baekhyun ke sembarang arah dan berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung, merasakan sesuatu sedang menyayat hatinya saat ini.

"Hanya itu?" teriak Baekhyun. "Hanya itu yang bisa kau berikan padaku? Apakah sulit mengatakan terimakasih? Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun mulai menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa yang kau maksud bodoh?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya.

"Tentu saja kau! Aku ini ingin membantumu! Aku ingin kau sembuh dari penyakitmu, Chanyeol! Aku ingin kau sembuh! Aku ingin kau yang dulu!" Emosinya sudah terlalu memuncak, ia tidak sadar kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan seharusnya tidak terucapkan. Chanyeol tidak boleh tau kalau Baekhyun sudah mengetahui penyakit kejiwaannnya. Baekhyun menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba menarik kata-kata tadi tapi percuma saja, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau membahas tentang itu." Tatapan marah Chanyeol sangat terlihat. Chanyeol meraih kerah seragam Baekhyun dan memojokkan Baekhyun di salah satu tiang halte. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Baekhyun, tangannya bergemetar hebat.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara.

"K-kau… Kau jahat, Chanyeol. Sungguh, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Ayahmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan susah payah sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargaku!" Wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah, kini ia mencekik Baekhyun kuat-kuat. Setelah itu, tangan kiri Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya. Sebuah pisau lipat tergenggam di tangannya.

"Kumohon, jangan!" Kata Baekhyun dengan sisa napasnya. Tapi terlambat, sebuah tancapan keras dari pisau lipat Chanyeol sudah mendarat tepat di perut Baekhyun. Dengan tenaga terakhirnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu dan memberikan pelukan terakhir kepada Chanyeol, membuat darah segar berlumuran di baju Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum miris dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Baekhyun? Apakah itu kau? Kumohon, katakan 'tidak'! Katakan bahwa aku tidak membunuh Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yang baru menyadari perbuatannya tadi berlutut di samping mayat Baekhyun.

"Kau bukan Baekhyun, kan? Baekhyun lebih imut, tidak membiru seperti ini!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mendingin.

"Kumohon bicaralah! Katakan bahwa Baekhyun berada di rumahnya dan baik-baik saja! Kumohon, jawablah…" Chanyeol memeluk mayat kekasihnya yang sudah tidak berdaya. Airmata bercampur darah menghiasi baju seragam mereka. Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya, jika saja ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia tidak akan melihat malaikat hatinya ini membiru.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku yang jahat ini! Baekhyunniee!" Chanyeol berteriak di tengah isakkan tangisnya. Ia membelai surai halus Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu mencium kening Baekhyun. Ia sadar, tanpa Baekhyun, ia tidak akan bisa sembuh. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengerti dia, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa memberikannya kasih sayang, dan tanpa Baekhyun, ia tidak akan mungkin bertahan hidup lebih lama.

Chanyeol mengambil sekotak coklat pemberian Baekhyun yang tadi ia lempar. Ia buka kotak itu, ternyata ada sebuah surat di dalamnya.

_To : Chanyeol._

_ Semoga dengan ini kau akan merasa lebih baik! Tetaplah tersenyum, karena aku ingat itu ya! – Baekhyun_

Chanyeol meremuk kertas itu kuat-kuat. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Ya, mungkin ini sesakit apa yang Baekhyun rasakan di detik-detik terakhirnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau tahu, penyakitku ini rasanya seperti memikul kayu bakar yang tak sekedar membebani tapi juga melukai tubuhku. Maafkan aku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk terlepas dari penyakit ini, untuk mengontrol emosiku." Chanyeol berhenti dan terisak sambil memeluk kembali jasad Baekhyun. "Tapi percayalah, tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa sembuh. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama. Maafkan aku. Maaf, aku memang laki-laki yang jahat." Chanyeol membenamkan wajah sembabnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia memeluk jasad Baekhyun sangat erat, ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, walaupun ia meronta-ronta pada tuhan, walaupun ia menangis dan memohon kepadaNya, Tuhan tidak akan memutar waktu hanya untuk orang bodoh seperti Park Chanyeol.

_**Di halte bus kita bertemu, di halte bus kita berpisah**__**.**_


End file.
